crimson eyes
by crazy nixie
Summary: kuramas death but whose the murder?
1. Default Chapter

Those Crimson Eyes

A bloody rose captured in a hand. Wild green eyes misunderstood outshone in terror. Run feel the terror of being the pray. Wild laughter echoes through, rippling and chaining. Feel the sweet anticipation of lust. Stumble and fall look into those eyes, Eyes once befriended you, now they're cold as death. The look of your murder you'll forget but never those Crimson eyes.


	2. Death, Maybe

Silently the murder sheathed his precious katana. Ahh Kurama, you never should have tested me u foolish kitsune! Did you not read the warning I bestowed upon the? Darkened moon a deadly love, as the world shall be fated. A tender heart breaks above as hell dominates all ye faded. Such a simple soul chuckling to himself as horror reeks upon us. The others shall find you soon along with your lover. Disappearing into the poisonous night. A cry was heard all around the forest as his friends found the man dead his corpse open to the world. His secret held within. A poem is paved upon his grave a written warning if u please. It goes,

_Under the earth where the blooming roses lay. _

Inside my shattered soul I roam a secret held in the hearts of the old.

True I was a demon twice born and shall reappear on the early dawns. 

Yet no memory shall be replayed upon my fateful deadly day.

Who was right and who was wronged? To save Earth's enchanting song 

_Now it's up to you to decide on that night who was the one that truly died? _

It appeared there all by it's self and remains there to this day. So I wonder as I play my flute above the trees. I watched the whole massacre and on my bended knees I know not who the murder. Hiei cries shedding tears but his lover was myself. A lass who sings to this day until Time's death it's self. So join me on this journey of twisty bloody lies. Oh no this not the end for in my mind I scry.

If u want more then I want five reviews good by!(grabs flute and jumps into the sky)


	3. Secrets Unlocked

She stumbled through the night had to get to the temple, when she came upon **his** grave why did you leave me? Though I wasn't the one you desired. So Blossom we meet again a pair of crimson eyes cut across her making her feel naked. What do you want Hiei? I didn't kill Kurama no matter how much you want to believe I did it wasn't me. 

Then who was it she spat out spitefully? You know, no matter how you deny it you know. So no one can prove it was him and he would never murder him never! Why you knew he was in love with you and you didn't return it. But he's your twin she lashed out as she turned on him honey colored eyes snapping. You lead us to believe only Yukina was your sibling liar. You forgot to mention that you had a psychopath twin! That only you and I know of he cut her off coldly.

I loved Kurama to he whispered to her but he loved that dratted girl. He reached to Blossom brushing her lovely black hair out of her face. She jerked backwards, leave her out of this! Blossom, Hiei a sweet voice echoed from behind. Hello Yukina Blossom replied warmly. Yukina smiled come on the others are waiting at the temple. Oh we're coming, Blossom said as she grabbed Hiei's arm and dragged him after her.

Flute person's pov

I should have known, damn it I loved him now he's gone. I softly tread to his grave, I'll help them find the murderer only they'll never see me. Yet how pains me to tell this tale I must as I play sweetly upon my flute, I am the never dying and yet dead. I was his lover but, a branch snaps behind me. **Gasp** it cannn't… be.

Hello Flir good to see you again.

I want 5 more reviews before I write another chappy plz review MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA


	4. Conversation or Confusion

Story teller's pov

What! How did you get here, I question? How do you think? I turn from Kurama's grave and glare at his murderer. How could you kill your brother's best friend I shout at him. Well flir it was just amusing to me he shrugged. He tossed his midnight hair over his shadow as his crimson eyes glared coldly at me piercing my flesh it seemed. I am Hiei's evil twin he whispered to me. Listen! I shouted to him. Even if I can't reveal myself to the others I can still help them find you. 

With a swift moment he pinned me to the ground as I felt the sharp edge of his katana press against me. Ask yourself this he advised me. Who's fault is it that you can't reveal yourself. Now if you don't want to end up like your lover you'll stay out of my way!

Regular pov

They both disappeared fading into the night like worn memories. While Blossom and Hiei sat with the others in Genki's temple. Blossom cut her eyes to Hiei as they both glared at each other a moment. Unvented feelings streaming between the.

If u want more plz review 


	5. Lost Love and Revenge

Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING **sobs**

Sorry I haven't updated recently been kind of busy so here's the next chappy to crimson eyes!

"Hiei, we should tell the others about who Kurama's murderer is." Blossom urgently whispered to him. "And tell them what? That I have an insane twin brother and he murdered Kurama because he knew I loved him?" Hiei said sarcastically. "Actually yeah." A voice sounded from the behind them. Turning they saw the whole gang listening in. "So you're gay?" Botan cut in quickly. Hiei's right eye twitched slightly. "Yes I am" "Well that explains a lot." Yuskuke remarked leaning back and grinning. "But. Kurama did not love me in return." Hiei finished. "Nor me" Blossom sighed. "Errrr then who?" Keiko questioned, leaning in to hear. Blossom and Hiei quickly glanced at each other. "No one who is of any importance." Blossom replied.

Flute player's pov AKA. Flir AKA Kurama's lover.

"Damn you Shanka" I whispered spitting blood into my hand. "You killed my love I will not allow this to go unavenged." I shook my fist at the sky. Then I turned to my beloved's grave. "I will get him Kurama, I swear I will." I have to help the Reiki Tantei. But invisibly, I have no wish to do anything more then be assured that my lover will be rest in peace. 

I remember Blossom my sister. "I know you loved him as well." I tear slightly but I don't let them fall. "Sister, Hiei will care for you." With those words I turn to leave bringing my flute with me for I am a spell caster and teller of tales. This one will be my legacy.

Normal pov

You see a girl fade into the night. Oh young love torn so much. Yet blood and Chaos will soon follow. Above in the trees two golden eyes follow her as a deep voice whispers. "Soon my love soon"

So I hope you like it, so who is the strange person who was Watching Flir was it Kurama or a new found Love. Hmmmmmm review me and see


End file.
